Arachnea's Return
by Insect
Summary: Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and Maka chase after the powerful Arachnea to save the Romanovs.  Placed separate from the series


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**A/N: This is my first story. Constructive criticism please.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>How's your dad going to react to the crushed pyramid?" asked Liz. "Don't remind me." said Death the Kid sulking down the hall to class. The hall was loud and crowded with other students. They entered the class however the teacher wasn't there yet. "Of course, Dr. Stein isn't here yet." said Liz sighing. "Death the Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia Thomson come to the Death Room." came over the intercom.<strong>

**Kid, Liz and Patty walked over to the Death Room. This time heads were poked out of classes. "Patty, walk slower." said Kid. "Why?" asked Patty. "To preserve symmetry." said Kid. She slowed down; she knows how mad Kid can get about symmetry. They entered the room.**

"**Hello, hello, hello!" said Lord Death in his usual cheery spirit. Lord Death seemed to have been waiting for them. "Hey dad." said Kid, with absolutely no emotion. "Hi Lord Death!" said Liz and Patty, attempting to lift Kid's spirit. Liz glared at Kid. "I have a mission for you three. Arachnea has targeted the family of Romanovs." said Lord Death turning serious. "They are powerful and their souls can give great power to her." he added. **

"**We have to get to them before they kill them." said Kid, Lord Death saw the determination on his face. "We've fought them and lost, we have to kill them now." said Kid leaving the room, waving bye to his father. Liz and Patty followed waving happily back at Lord Death.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>This better be a cool morning." thought Soul, he was in bed as usual. The sun was glaring on his face. "Soul! It's your turn to do breakfast!"yelled Maka from down the hall. Maka was especially grumpy that morning. Soul lazily walked out of his room to the kitchen. He pulled out a pan and cracked some eggs. He looked out the window over the stove. Suddenly, a black bullet whizzed past his head. <strong>

"**Come on Patty! Focus!" said Kid. Patty came out of her pistol for to human. She was infuriated and slowly turned around to look Kid in the eye. "We have been training for two days straight, with no sleep!" she yelled, spitting as she spoke. "Calm down you two." said Liz separating the two before they killed each other. "What are you guys doing?" asked Soul. A bed-headed Maka was walking down the hall. **

"**Who's there?" asked Maka wiping sleep from her eyes. She looked more tired than Soul on a Saturday. "Kid, Liz and Patty" said Soul, letting the eggs and bacon slip onto Maka's plate. They were slightly burnt. "Why are there chips from the ceiling…" said Maka, looking up. "SOUL!" yelled Maka. "Come in guys, Soul would be happy to make more food." said Maka out the window, smiling at Soul who glared in return. They all ate together and talked about their future missions. Kid seemed especially nervous.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later Kid, Liz and Patty were off to Russia taking a "short-cut" through a forest. "They're here." said Kid, looking around. "Your just paranoid." said Liz, rolling her eyes. Kid dove into a bush. Liz and patty sighed at his paranoia. He re-appeared with two cracked necked enemies and two keishan souls. <strong>

**Liz and Patty turned into pistols and joined Kid as he sprinted through the forest. The forest was dense and dark. He shot one Arachnea men as he was falling out of a tree and others were disposed of with martial arts one of his more used techniques. It was another day for Kid and the Thompson sisters. It took little time to reach the castle. The castle was tall and had multiple towers, each window had a guard and the castle was shaped as a spider and had legs. **

**The three entered with caution. The castle was wet and full of cobwebs on the inside. There were spiders everywhere. Kid ran up the stairs carrying Liz and Patty. He flung wide open the first door. There was a small man in a black suit and a black top hat. The hat was almost taller than him. **

"**Who are you?" asked Patty curiously. "Insolent child, I am Mosquito, Arachnea's right hand man." said Mosquito, smirking at Patty. Mosquito suited the little man, he was short and small but he had a very long nose. He had grey hair and a grey mustache and he often looked at his shoes. "You say you are Arachnea's assistant, you must die." said Kid charging at him. Mosquito blocked with his long nose, which bruised, but he took a shot to the head by Liz. Mosquito jabbed Kid in the arm with his nose and blood dripped to the floor. Kid held his shoulder in agony. Kid backed up and held his arm. "You are so dead!" said Kid, he was wheezing and his clothes were stained. Kid shot from the other side of the room. The bullets whizzed at Mosquito. Mosquito dodged and ran closer. Mosquito ran under him but got a hard kick to the forehead for his troubles. He stumbled back to the window. **

**Suddenly there was a crash and Maka crashed through the window. As she landed she sliced through Mosquito with Soul as a scythe. Mosquito was finished. His keishan soul was floating over the floor. His soul was red on the edge of purple. They left his soul behind to find Arachnea but she was gone. They checked everywhere but she was gone. "Now what?" asked Kid frustrated. "We have an extra bike" said Soul, walking out with Maka who was skipping with glee.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You just want me to die!" yelled Kid over the howling wind. He was wearing a black helmet with skulls on the side. He was on the back of the motorcycle while Patty was driving, he was terrified. "Calm your horses, we're almost there." said Soul, hiding a laugh. They stopped abruptly in front of a small house. They opened the door. The door creaked open as it opened. It was already infested with spiders. One crawled near Liz and she stomped on it. "She is definitely here." said Maka, squashing at least three spiders. The three changed to weapon form and walked around the corner with their meisters.<strong>

**Arachnea was waiting. Maka noticed her but had no time to react. She struck Maka in the neck with her fan and Maka dropped Soul. "Maka!" yelled Soul as he clanged against the floor. He changed into a human and punched the unexpecting Arachnea causing her to stumble. Soul went and helped Maka. Kid smacked her with one pistol and shot with the other but Arachnea ducked and backed off. **

"**I need help Mosquito, these kids got better." said Arachnea, surprisingly calm and smirking. An oddly shaped Mosquito walked in. His arms were long and muscular. They were so long he had to walk on them rather than his feet. "You see kids, leaving a soul behind to a witch is not a smart move." said Mosquito. "Ew!" said Patty.**

"**Soul Menace." said Dr. Stein silently. Mosquito turned around to see Dr. Stein hit him with his soul wave length. Blood fell, it seemed black. Mosquito rolled across the room. "Hey kids." said Dr. Stein. "I come bearing news." said Stein. "It's not the time for a long tale of your past experiments." said Kid. **

"**That's not it. Your father has stepped down." said Stein as he blocked and punched the returned Mosquito. "Ow!" said Stein; he was blowing on his hand. Arachnea was gathering her thoughts of her next approach. "Wow." said Kid in shock. "Kid, we have to focus now." said Maka fighting Arachnea. Kid seemed to have died. "Okay, I have a plan. You three protect me as I charge my soul." said Kid. "Okay, do it fast. The Romanovs don't have much time." said Stein. Stein blocked Mosquito's blinded attack on Maka while Maka fought Arachnea. Mosquito was crushing Stein but Stein shocked him. **

"**You almost done!" said Maka losing her fight. Arachnea was smiling at the sweat dripping from Maka's face. Arachnea head-butted Maka then sprinted at Kid. Stein saw Arachnea and shoved the immense Mosquito onto her. "Move!" yelled Kid, finally ready. Dr. Stein tackled Maka out of the way. Kid had two huge cannons on his arms. The cannons were of course Liz and Patty. They were gold and much larger than the less power full Death Cannon. The cannons were held up by stands in the form of his father's mask.**

"**Death Cannon!" said Kid weakly. Two green and red blasts came simultaneously from the cannons. Arachnea and mosquito had no chance. The bullets went through the evil two but didn't touch Maka or Stein. In the aftermath there were two souls, Arachnea's and Mosquito's. "You can have them." said Soul to Liz and Patty.**

**They took the Souls and ran throughout the house. They flung open each door but no luck. All they found were dead bodies. They finally reached the last room. It was on the highest floor and seemed pink from the outside.**

**It was a young girl's bedroom. It was neat and organized, as you would expect from a royal. It was pink but all the walls were full of paintings of the same girl. They walked inside and looked around. They heard crying.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank-you! Please leave a review.**


End file.
